Little Bird
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: The summary is Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

_This is very VERY loosely based on Angelface by Woon On Archive Of Our Own only as far as the underage theme goes everything else will be pretty much way WAY different. And you should go and check that story out cause it is AMAZING!_

_My name is Raven Falcone, I am 16 years old and for the past 15 years I have been living with my grandfather, Only visiting my Father Don Carmine Falcone a few times a year. But now I am moving to Gotham to live with my father permanently. However I have a pretty big secret that no one knows, When I turned 16 I developed 'Gifts' If you want to call them that. I am very strong, I have Telekinesis, And I figured out I can Teleport...But I have no idea how to use these 'Gifts' properly so I try and practice at night. I have a Genetic Mutation from my mother's side of the family, It makes the Iris of my eyes blood red...Obviously, that made school pretty difficult but I dealt with it. And now my new life with my father begins._


	2. Going Home

_Raven is 5ft, She has black hair but when the sun shines it has a blue tone to it, Red eyes obviously, She is pretty pale, And around 9 stone/ 126 Pounds, And curvy. I changed the age of Victor and only Victor so he is 21 and everything else is the same__._

_The plane is going to land in about 30 minutes and I am super nervous! I have no idea who is picking me up, All my father told me is that he is sending his most trusted hitman to pick me up...A Hitman?! But he failed to tell me what the man looks like or his name, He just said 'You will know who he is when you see him' So obviously the man sticks out. I am excited to go home to Gotham though and catch up with my father, But I am not looking forward to the weather It is almost October and Gotham gets extremely cold this time of year. Now I know you are probably wondering why I am going back when it will be cold, Well my Birthday is in November and my father thought it would be best for me to come back closer to my birthday so he can do a big celebration for me coming home. I put some earphones in and listen to Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold...On repeat, I take out my sketchpad and doodle until the plane is landing._

_XX_

_The plane lands 20 minutes later and I get my luggage from the collection thingy. I only really have 2 suitcases 1 with clothes because I have a shit ton of clothes at my father's house and the other with my Electronics. Laptop, Ipad I do my art on, Mouse, Wireless keyboard, Headphones, etc. My father told me to just take a suitcase of clothes and he will get the rest of my stuff flown over after my birthday. I feel a shiver go through my whole body as I get closer to the pickup area and I regret only wearing black skinny jeans, A grey tank top, A purple flannel over the tank top, And wedge ankle boots._

_I look around and I spot an odd-looking man in a black suit with a sign that says 'Raven Falcone' on it. The man is pale, Bald, Around 6 feet tall, And he's glaring? Oh yeah, I forgot I am staring like an idiot._

_I slowly walk over to the man and he smirks looking down at me "Huh I expected you to be taller, What are you like 12?" I smile innocently "What 12 year old has boobs like these?" I ask looking down and I can tell he is trying very hard not to look, "The car's this way" He glares and I laugh as I follow him knowing I got the upper hand on this one._

_XX_

_We get to the car and the man puts my suitcase's in the trunk "So, What's your name?" I ask the bald man as I grab the door handle "Victor Zsasz, We aren't going in the car" I tilt my head "How are we suppose to get there then?" He smirks "My motorcycle" I laugh until I realize he is serious "No, I am not getting on that thing" He smirks "Why not? Afraid?" I nod and he looks surprised "I am deathly afraid of motorcycles..." I look down at the ground and I hear him sigh, He goes over to the passenger seat of the car "I need you to drive my motorcycle back to the house, You damage it even just a scratch...Your dead" The man nods vigorously and gets on the motorcycle before driving off "You can get in now" He mumbles and opens the door for me, I get in the car and Victor sits beside me "I'm sorry about the motorcycle I can tell you would have prefered it" I look over to him and he looks into my eyes "Your father mentioned your eyes were not exactly normal, But they are a good not normal" I laugh "You can say weird Victor, I'm used to it" I look down as tears threaten to fall "What happened?" He asks and I shake my head "S-Sorry it's nothing" I mumble and listen to my music for the rest of the journey._

_Short chapter but this is just an intro I suppose. I hope this was good and that it was somewhat enjoyable._

_-Ray_


	3. Reunited With Papa

_The car pulls up outside my father's house, I can see the familiar sight of at least 20 guards all armed and My father Carmine Falcone standing at the doorway waiting for me. The car stops and I open the door almost knocking Victor out of his seat "Papa!" I scream happily and run into his waiting arms for a hug "Welcome home Sweetie!" He hugs me tightly and I step back after a few seconds "Can we go inside? I'm freezing" I laugh and take Papa's arm as we walk into the house._

_XX_

_We walk into the living room and I sit on the sofa Indian style "Wow this place seems so huge" I mumble slightly shivering, Papa grabs a blanket and places it around my shoulders "So how was your flight?" He asks sitting across from me "It was good! I got a few drawings finished and I listened to music for the majority of the flight" He smiles "Glad to hear it, What do you think of Victor?" I shrug "He's...Odd but Ok I guess, Why are you asking?" I raise my eyebrows and Papa laughs "No reason, Are you hungry?" I nod "Starving actually" Papa laughs and I turn to the door as I hear footsteps "Victor! You rode in the car?" Victor groans "Yeah...Your daughter told me she is 'deathly afraid of Motorcycles' " Papa turns to me "Since when?" He asks and I cough "Uh I may have done something one day after school and Grandpa doesn't know about it..." Papa groans and I see Victor smirk "What did you do?" Papa asks rubbing his temples "There was a boy and he asked me if I wanted to ride on his motorcycle and I said yes, About 5 minutes or so into the ride he hit a speed bump the wrong way and we both went flying off of the bike. He broke his wrist and leg, I got away with a sprained wrist easily hidden and some scrapes and bruises again easily hidden" I wait for him to yell but it doesn't happen? "I want to yell but I know you learned something from it so I will let you off...This time" I nod and I noticed Victor's eyes never left me this whole time while I was talking "Ok! I will go and have dinner made, Victor? Please help Raven take her things to her room" Victor nods and I wrap the blanket around my body as I follow him to my room._

_XX_

_"C-Can you stop? I need a S-Sec" I pant hunched over at the top of the stairs "Seriously?" Ugh, I can hear the smirk in his voice! I stand up straight and glare at him "My Grandpa's house only had like 4 stairs...And they were outside! Sorry I am not used to walking up hmm 30 freaking stairs!" I growl and I can see he is somewhat surprised by my outburst "Huh Little Bird has fire" He laughs and keeps walking, "Dick" I mumble and he turns around "Oh? Does your father know you use those words?" I clench my teeth and he laughs "Relax I'm kidding. Seriously though, Who taught you those bad words?" He asks in a freaking baby voice! "Ugh you are so lucky I am out of breath right now or I swear..." I glare and try to walk past him "Or you swear what?" He asks grabbing my arm "Oh I am going to regret this" I mumble, Twist my arm out of his grip, Twist his arm behind his back and push him up against the wall. "Or that" I smirk letting him go and his face is priceless as he turns around "Huh you know what Little Bird? I like you but you do that again, And I will put you on the floor" He glares and we walk the rest of the way to my room in silence._

_XX_

_We walk into my room and Victor puts my suitcase's on the bed "Thanks" I mumble and sit on my bed, "So...Wanna tell me where you learned that?" Victor asks sitting at my desk "Not really" I smirk but stop as I see him glare at me "Should I go and ask your father if he knows about your 'skills'?" I laugh "Go ahead, He will tell you what I would have possibly told you. He sent money to my Grandpa for self-defense lessons" He smirks "You don't learn something like that in basic self-defense, What else did you learn?" He asks and I smile innocently "That was it" He scoffs "You are going to be fun to mess with, But! I can't have as much fun as I want to with you seeing as your underage" I blush "W-What? What are you saying?!" He smirks and walks out without a word._

_"Ugh, ok time to unpack" I groan, Go unpack my clothes suitcase And set up my desk to how I like it._

_XX_

_20 Minutes later I finish setting everything up and I am currently sitting at my window seat with my Ipad "I should really ask Papa for a desktop computer" I mumble and listen to AfterLife by Avenged Sevenfold while I draw "Victor?" I tilt my head as his face is in my mind._

_XX_

_"Agh!" I scream being scared by a hand on my shoulder! "Woah someone's a scaredy-cat" Victor laughs almost on the floor "I am not! I couldn't hear you!" I lock my Ipad and take my remaining earphone out._

_"Anywho your father sent me to tell you dinner is ready" I nod and take my Ipad downstairs with me._

_XX_

_I walk into the dining room and Papa is already seated at the table along with 2 other men? "Raven please come and sit with me, I want to introduce you to these men" I tilt my head but go and sit at the end of the table._

_"Raven I want you to meet Detective James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock" I smile kindly and offer them my hand "Hi, Nice to meet you. You've probably already figured out I'm Raven Falcone" I smile and Both men shake my hand "You are probably wondering why I wanted you to meet them?" Papa asks "A little" I smile shyly "Well I trust these 2 men and if god forbid you are ever in any danger I would like you to go to these men" I nod "Ok Papa, Is Victor joining us for dinner?" He raises his eyebrows along with James and Harvey "He usually eats later but If you want him to come and eat with us, You may go and ask him" I smile and leave the room to hunt for Victor._

_XX_

_I run into the living room area and I see Victor with 3 women._

_Victor tilts his head as I suddenly back away a little "Miss Falcone? Can I help you with something?" He asks and I am not sure how to say I want him to join us for dinner "Um w-would you like t-to join me I mean us for dinner?" He looks surprised I even bothered "Maybe another time" my shoulders slouch in disappointment "Please? Victor I just got here" He looks into my eyes and thinks for a minute before smirking "If you really want me to Miss Falcone, Just give me the order" I tilt my head "I won't order you Victor it is your choice, I would have just liked you to join us" I smile sadly and head back to the dining room._

_XX_

_I walk into the dining room head down and I see Papa give me a knowing look as I take my seat "So Zsasz won't be joining us?" Harvey asks "No-" Suddenly the dining room door opens and Victor walks in "Sorry I'm late Boss, I had to send the girls home" He says and sits to my left " Papa smiles at Victor and I see James and Harvey look less than comfortable about this, "That's quite alright, I'm glad you could join us. Aren't you Raven?" I blush a little "Y-Yes Papa" I see Victor smirk out of the corner of my eye. Papa makes small talk with James and Harvey while I lean over to Victor "What changed your mind?" I ask shyly "You looked like a kicked puppy" He smiles and I laugh a little "Slightly offended but I'm glad you changed your mind anyway" Before he can say anything the kitchen staff start coming into the room with food and drinks._

_XX_

_About 5 Minutes into eating James turns to me and looks at my eyes "Don Falcone? I can't help but notice your daughters eyes, Can you tell me about them?" I look away from James's eyes and look at Papa "Raven I'm sure you have had enough people ask about your eyes, Do you want me to tell him?" I nod and he turns back to James "It's a Genetic Mutation from her mother's side of the family, She was born with Red eyes and has had them since" James nods and Harvey looks into my eyes "I think they're cool" He smiles and I laugh "Thanks Detective Bullock" I look at Victor and he is glaring at Harvey so I kick his leg under the table "Ow" He jumps a little and glares at me with surprise in his eyes "Victor is everything ok?" Papa asks "Yeah Boss, I'm fine" I giggle but cover it with a cough "S-Sorry choked on my potatoes" I mumble and Papa goes back to the small talk with James, Harvey, And Victor._

_XX_

_We finished Dinner and said goodbye to Jim he told me to call him and Harvey._

_I am currently sitting in the living room on the sofa, Victor is at the end of the same sofa and Papa is on his chair._

_We have been watching TV for the past 2 hours and I am getting angsty about practicing my 'Gifts' tonight "Raven? What's Wrong? You look pale" Papa asks a concerned tone in his voice "Sorry Papa I think I have jet-lag, Can I go to bed early?" I ask very aware of Victor staring at me "Of course Sweetie, Victor please walk my daughter to her room?" Victor nods and we head up to my room I notice he walks a little slower for me this time._

_XX_

_We get to my room door and suddenly Victor pushes me up against the door "What are you doing?!" I ask shocked by his roughness "Why did you kick me at dinner?" I laugh remembering it and the fact he is offended enough to do this "You were being mean to Detective Bullock, I saw you glaring at him when he said my eyes were cool" He glares and lets me go "I don't like cops in general, Hitman remember?" I groan "Then why did you change your mind on dinner? You didn't have to come to dinner with 'Cops' If you didn't want to" He smirks "Little Bird you have a lot to learn about Gotham, Asking so many questions will get you in trouble" I laugh "My Papa is Don Carmine Falcone...I think I'm good" His smirk drops and the look he now has is scary "That is exactly why you are not 'Good' If you would like to do it I can ask Your father if he will allow me to train you and maybe learn to handle a gun" I nod "Not like my fighting needs improving but the gun? Sure" He groans "Everyone has an off day and yours could be the day you die, Take this seriously or I won't bother" I glare "Mr. Zsasz please tell Papa I will be locking my door girls privacy and all that" He smirks "Hm girls privacy or girls stress reliever?" He winks! "Goodnight Mr. Zsasz" I groan and close the door before locking it._

_I close my curtains and practice my 'Gifts'._

_XX_

_An hour later I start to feel super tired so I go over to my dresser and change into Grey shorts with white hearts on them and a black tank top._

_I get into bed and within minutes I fall asleep._

_End Of Chapter 2. Let me know what you thought of it, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are super helpful._

_-Ray_


	4. Shooting Range

_Knock, Knock._

_"Ugh go away" I groan and put a pillow over my face "Little Bird! Your father wants you to come down for breakfast!" I hear Victor yell from the other side of the door, I say nothing and start dozing off again._

_A few seconds later I hear a click and the creak of the door opening! "Leave me alone" I mumble into my pillow not even bothering to yell at Victor for picking the lock "You need to come and eat breakfast" I turn and glare at him "And if I say no?" He gets a creepy smile on his face "Then I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down" I raise my eyebrows "You wouldn't dare" I challenge him "Actually I would" He throws my covers off of me, Pulls me out of bed, And throws me over his shoulders. "Agh! Victor!" I struggle and he is not fazed at all "I warned you" He laughs and carries me downstairs._

_XX_

_He puts me down at the kitchen table and Papa is laughing at the whole ordeal "I will murder you" I glare and take a seat "No you won't" He laughs and sits across from me. "So Sweetie I see your wake up call went well" Papa laughs and I smile "I'm not a morning person Papa, But it was fun" Victor smirks and I can tell he is thinking something inappropriate, The staff bring over plates of food and I dig in._

_XX_

_"So boss, Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Victor turns to Papa and I tilt my head "Tell me what?" I ask sipping my Apple juice. Papa coughs "I have approved your training with Victor, Both Physical training and Gun training. You are a Falcone and I have no doubt that someone may try and attack or kidnap you at some point" I smile "Yay I actually miss my self-defense training, I was really good at it" He smiles "Well I will have to watch you and Victor train" I smirk at Victor "Yeah you can see me kick his ass" I laugh "Raven Lily Falcone, Language" He always uses my full name when I do something he doesn't like "Sorry Papa" Victor smirks "Well we will have fun training then, Won't we Miss Falcone?" I nod "Of course, Papa I'm going to get dressed" He nods and reads the newspaper. I stand up and I swear I heard a hmm from Victor "Oh shh..." I realize I am still in my shorts..."Eep!" I squeal a little and run out of the kitchen._

_XX_

_"What to wear?" I mumble standing in front of my closet. I take out a pair of Black skinny jeans, A Black oversized thick sweater, And Black Block heel lace up ankle boots._

_I get dressed and a few seconds later there is a knock at my door "Come in!"_

_Victor walks into the room and I groan "What do you want Victor?" He smirks "Many things but your too young for them" I blush and put my head down "Do you want to go to the shooting range?" He asks sitting at my desk again "Uh yeah, Sure!" I smile and grab a beanie before following Victor out to his car._

_XX_

_"I have an idea" Victor says opening my door for me and then standing in my way "What now Victor?" I groan I already know he is going to suggest something related to Motorcycles because he has been moaning about taking the car the whole ride here. "I am going to make you get over your fear of motorcycles, How old was the boy? The one who crashed?" I think for a minute "Uh he was about 17" Victor laughs "Was he Cocky? Did he try to impress you?" I nod "There's your problem! Knowing people like I do he probably just passed his test and was showing off, Hell he probably only got his Motorcycle that day. I have been driving mine for 6 years and I have never crashed or gotten hurt, Let me give you a ride tomorrow...Please?" I raise my eyebrows and think it through "Fine, But if I die I will come back and haunt you until you die" He smirks "And who says that would be a bad thing?" I growl "Are we here to shoot or not?" I mumble slightly annoyed "Someone is impatient" He smirks and leads me inside the shooting range._

_XX_

_Victor got us set up with a private range "I think that man was scared of you" I laugh as Victor hands me protective glasses and ear muffs, "Everyone is scared of me, I hate using the ear muffs because if this was a real situation your ears wouldn't be protected" He glares at the ear muffs and I can't help but laugh a little. "So...Any tips for me?" I ask slowly picking up the_ _handgun "Well stance is everything if your stance is off your aiming will be too...Here let me show you" He stands behind me and puts his arms on mine with his body extremely close to mine, We are pretty much chest to back at this point and he is super warm "Straighten your shoulders" He mumbles in my ear making me jump a little, I straighten my shoulders and take a breath "Aim...Fire" I pull the trigger and hit the target where a heart would be "NICE!" I laugh "Wow a compliment" He smirks and steps back "Ok all you" I smile and empty the clip._

_XX_

_"Welp Your father will be impressed hell I'm impressed" I got 6 heart shots, 3 Headshots, And 1 stomach shot. "Yeah, but I would still rather not shoot someone" I smile and put my earphones in while Victor drives us home._

_End Of Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed! I know it took a while to get up._

_-Ray_


	5. An Eventful Day

This chapter gets a tiny bit steamy.

I take my earphones out a couple of minutes later "You uh you missed the turn, W-Where are we going?" I ask nervous for some reason "We are going for lunch, And yes your father knows...He actually asked me to take you for lunch" Victor smirks "Oh? I could eat" I smile and put 1 earphone back in.

XX

10 minutes later Victor parks in front of the restaurant and opens my door for me "Thank you" I smile, Get out of the car, And follow him inside.

Victor got us a seat at the back of the restaurant and next to the emergency exit, A waitress walks over to our table and smiles " Welcome! What can I get cha?" She asks "I'll take a chicken wrap and a coffee with 3 sugars and milk" I smile and Victor orders the same coffee.

The waitress walks away and Victor smirks at me "Sweet tooth?" He asks and I shake my head "No, Just a caffeine addict" I laugh, The front door slams open making me jump and putting Victor on red alert, He looks around the restaurant and he is making me anxious.

XX

The waitress comes back 10 minutes later, puts the plate and cups down on the table, And smiles at me "Enjoy!" She walks away and I glare at Victor "Would you stop! You're making me angsty!" I snap making him glare at me "Fine" He says through gritted teeth "Thank you" I sigh and take a drink of my coffee "Mm" Strong and sweet just how I like it "Try it, It's good" I smile at Victor as he lifts his own cup "Huh, It is" I laugh and start eating my lunch "Victor?" I ask almost too quietly "Yes Little Bird?" He heard me "Uh, I was wondering if we could maybe do this more often?" He smirks "Of course Little Bird" I blush and continue eating.

XX

I finished my lunch a couple minutes ago and Victor is currently paying for the food and coffees.

I walk up behind him and put my hand on his arm "Ready to go?" I smile "Yeah" He mumbles looking at my hand still on his arm "Oh! Sorry" I quickly take my hand off and walk out to the car.

Victor unlocks the car, I get in, And put my seat belt on. Victor gets in the driver's side and I turn to face him "Are you ok?" I ask quietly, He tilts his head "Yeah...Why?" I shrug "Uh-Its-nevermind, It's not important" He groans and turns his body fully toward me "It's rude not to finish your sentence" I blush and look away from him "It's really not important" He leans over and starts playing with a piece of my hair "Tell me...now" I groan "Fine! I thought maybe I made you uncomfortable by touching your arm" He smirks and moves his hand from my hair to my cheek "Little Bird believe me when I tell you that you touching me could never make me uncomfortable" I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato right now "W-We should get going" He laughs, Moves away from me, And the awkward drive home begins.

XX

We get back to the house and I literally sprint inside and to the living room.

"Papa! I did so well!" I yell hugging my father "Welcome back Sweetie, Did you miss any shots?" I laugh "Nope! I got 6 heart shots, 3 headshots, And 1 stomach shot" Papa looks very impressed "Wow! How was lunch?" I blush "It was very good" He laughs and stands up "I have a few calls to make, I'll see you in a bit" He kisses my head and walks out.

Victor walks in and I feel very shy all of a sudden "H-Hi again" I stutter and he smirks at me "Aw your nervous now" I blush "N-No I'm n-not!" I stutter again! And run to my room like an idiot.

XX

I sit at my desk and rub my face "What is wrong with me?" I groan logging into my laptop, I go onto my amazon prime, Watch The Boys, And draw for a bit.

XX

"Hm" It's been around an hour, I finished my Victor drawing, And I have an idea. I go into my closet and change into Black yoga pants/Leggings, A black sports bra, and a pair of sneakers. "I am so going to regret the sports bra" I mumble and head downstairs to find Victor.

XX

I run into the dining room and immediately freeze as about 12 heads turn my way "Shi-" Victor storms over to me, Grabs my arm a bit too hard, And pulls no drags me out of the room.

"Are you insane!?" He growls pushing me up against the wall and I panic "I-I'm so s-sorry! I was l-looking for Papa!" His grip tightens "You know when the door is shut you stay out! If any of those men get any ideas about crossing Falcone they know what you look like now!" I flinch and his eyes move down "What are you wearing?" I stay silent honestly too scared to answer, He sighs "Little Bird? Have I scared you?" I give a very small nod "Now imagine how scared you would be if this was one of the men in there and not me" He nods toward the door "P-Please let go, You're hurting me" He stops glaring and lets go of my arm. I stay silent until he moves back a little "Miss Falcone...I'm s-" He moved away from me and I take the chance to sprint back to my room.

I run into my room, lock the door, Sit on the floor, and let the tears I had been holding in flow.

XX

I think it's been around half an hour and I am all cried out, I stand up slowly and walk into my bathroom to wash my face.

XX

I dry my face and look at my arm in the mirror "Great" I groan, There is now a hand-shaped bruise on my upper arm.

I go to my closet to change my clothes, The idea I had was to train with Victor but after that...I don't want to anymore.

I change into a black long-sleeved top and black PJ shorts, I grab my Ipad, Earphones, And go sit at my window seat...Facing the door this time just in case, I listen to Celldweller: Blackstar while I draw my favorite creepypasta character Laughing Jack.

XX

10 minutes have passed and I feel eyes on me, I look out of the window and Victor is staring at me, I quickly look away and go back to my drawing however I am painfully aware of Victor's eyes on me.

XX

20 Minutes later I check the time and its around 5 pm "Ugh" I take my earphones out, Put my Ipad on my bed, And head downstairs.

XX

This time I go to my Papa's study and knock on the door "Come in!" Papa yells from inside.

I walk inside his study and freeze...Victor's here! "Hi Papa! I'm sorry I've been in my room all day" Victor is staring at me again "Are you ok Sweetie?" Papa asks and I nod "Y-Yeah I'm fine, I um I thought I should come and see if you needed anything" I stutter "Well dinner is in about an hour or 2...You and Victor can go and train for a bit if you like" I freeze "Uh y-yeah s-sure" I pull my sleeves over my hands "Will my PJ's be ok?" I ask Papa, He nods "Should be, let's go out to the garden it's a nice day" He smiles and I follow him outside with Victor behind me.

XX

We walk into the front garden and I am extremely nervous as Victor and I walk over to the grass.

Victor takes off his jacket and guns but leaves his shirt sleeves down and gloves on...Weird "Sir? What kind of training should we do?" Victor asks Papa "Raven has never been in a real fight Victor, Go easy-ish on her" Papa smiles and Victor looks at me "Ready when you are" I nod and get into a 'Fighting' stance.

A couple seconds later Victor starts walking toward me and I panic "Wait!" I yell wide-eyed with my hands up "What?" Victor smirks stopping "I need a minute" I mumble, He raises a non-existent eyebrow but nods "Ok, You make the first move" I nod, take a breath, and crack my fingers. I may be stalling...Ok I can do this.

I throw a punch at Victor and he easily dodges it, He throws a punch back at me and I easily dodge it. I grab his arm and try to twist it behind his back, He reverses it and spins me around so my back is against his chest. I throw my head back, Victor lets me go, and holds his jaw in pain? "I am so sorry" I panic moving away from him, He advances on me, I try to sweep his legs out from under him but he jumps over my foot, In too much of a panic I didn't see him use my move against me and I hit the floor back first, However he also fell on top of me! "Gotta try harder than that Little Bird" Victor smirks making me blush "You're supposed to teach me to do better" I look over at Papa and he is now talking to a dark-skinned woman with short hair "When did she get here?" Victor groans and gets off of me "Who is she?" I ask as he helps me up, He ignores my question as we walk over to Papa.

"H-Hi Papa, How did I do?" I ask quietly, Papa takes my hand and smiles at me "You did well Sweetie, This is Fish Mooney a friend of mine" I look at Victor and he is very tense "H-Hi Miss Mooney" I smile and subconsciously move behind Victor a little "Oh someone has a soft spot for the big bad hitman, Call me Fish hun" I'm slightly annoyed she just said something like that in front of Papa "Papa I'm going to train some more" I smile and pull Victor back over to the grass.

We are a little further away this time and Victor smirks at me "Don't like her?" He asks "Nope" I growl and lunge at him. We go back and forth for a while as Papa and 'Fish' watch.

XX

30 minutes later 'Fish' left, I am on the grass on my back yet again, and I'm out of breath. "Time out" I make a T with my hands "Sweetie! Victor! That will do for today, Both of you go shower!" Victor helps me up and we all head back inside.

XX

20 Minutes later I get out of the shower, Dry my hair, Brush it, And get changed into Grey PJ shorts and a white long-sleeved top.

I grab my Ipad and head downstairs.

XX

I walk into the living room and blush as Victor's eyes almost immediately travel to my legs "Sorry I took so long Papa" I smile "It's fine Sweetie, Dinner will be ready soon. I have to make a call, You and Victor can stay here" I nod "Ok Papa, See you soon" Papa walks out of the living room, I go and sit on the sofa Indian style, and Victor sits beside me. "So how was my fighting? You can be honest" I ask nervous and turn to face him "You did better than I thought you would, I still think you're lying about the basic self-defense" I laugh "Well thank you but I swear I'm not lying, I had a very good teacher" I flinch as he starts lifting my sleeve up "What are you doing?" I groan "Checking the damage I've caused, That's why you are suddenly wearing long-sleeves isn't it?" I sigh and let him see my arm, I hear a sharp intake of breath and look at my arm. The bruise is now purple and blue in his hand shape "Little Bird I am very sorry" He mumbles fixing my sleeve. "I-It's fine, It was my fault...I should have remembered the rule about the door" He sighs and leans in closer to me "I shouldn't have held you so tightly, It's not fine, That is all on me and I am very sorry Miss Falcone" I shiver a little because he is VERY close to me right now "I accept y-your apology M-Mr. Zsasz" He smirks playing with my hair again "You're cute when your flustered Little Bird" He growls and I feel my face getting very hot "V-Victor, Y-You're very c-close to m-me" I stutter "Do you want me to move?" He asks, I look at the door "I-If Papa comes in-" He shushes me "Hm tell me what you want Little Bird" He whispers in my ear and I feel an unfamiliar heat in between my legs, I jump up off the sofa and turn to Victor "I-I uh I'm just g-going to c-check on d-dinner" I squeak and run to the nearest bathroom.

XX

"Dinner huh?" I jump walking out of the bathroom "AGH! Victor?! Uh I-I needed to pee f-first" He smirks "Uh-huh, Sure. You're looking awfully red" I groan "Why did you follow me?" He tilts his head "No reason" He shrugs making me laugh a little "Now I'm going to find Papa" I mumble and walk around him, He follows me without a word.

XX

Victor and I walk into the dining room and Papa is already in his seat "Ah just in time, Come sit" Papa smiles and we take our seats, Victor is across from me this time.

XX

A few minutes into eating I start thinking about the moment on the sofa 'Tell me what you want Little Bird' I feel a foot touch my leg and I jump "Sweetie? Are you ok?" Papa asks "Y-Yes Papa, I'm f-fine...Sorry I was daydreaming" I put my head down feeling my face get very hot again. Papa and Victor start talking about Hitman stuff and I can't help but look at Victor. His eyes flick to mine, I quickly look away and go back to eating.

XX

30 minutes later we finish eating and Papa turns to me "I have nothing else to do today, Would you like to watch some movies?" He asks and I nod "That sounds nice Papa, C-Can Victor join us? I mean If you want to" I smile at Victor "Uh yeah sure, If you don't mind Boss" Papa smiles "Of course I don't mind Son" I smile and we all head into the living room.

Papa sits on his chair, I sit on the sofa, And Victor sits on the other end of the same sofa.

We decided to watch IT 2017, I put a blanket over my legs and get comfy as Papa turns the lights off. I look at Victor and he smirks at me "You look comfy" I laugh "I am!" We settle into a comfortable silence as we watch the movie.

XX

2 Hours later the movie finishes and Papa yawns "I'm going to call it a night Sweetie, Victor? Please keep my daughter company for another movie" Victor nods "Sure thing Boss" I get up and hug Papa "Good night Papa! Sleep well!" He kisses my head and leaves.

"Ok what movie do you want on next?" Victor asks TV remote in hand "Um...H-How about Avengers: Endgame?" He smirks "Sure" He puts the movie on and sits closer to me "Wanna put your legs up?" Victor asks, I nod "That would be n-nice" I blush, Put my legs over his, and cover both of us with the blanket. "Comfy?" Victor asks "Very" I smile and watch the movie.

XX

"Really?" Victor smirks as I sniffle and wipe tears away "It's sad! Leave me alone!" Stark just said 'I lost the kid' And I'm crying..."Never thought you would be so emotional about a movie" I laugh "I'm attached to the characters! Not my fault" He laughs and we continue watching the movie.

XX

The movie is at the part where Cap and Stark go way back and Stark meets his dad again, My eyes are getting heavy so I move closer to Victor and put my head on his chest. I'm not so shy when I'm tired "Little Bird? What are you doing?" Victor asks dare I say with a nervous tone in his voice "Tired" I mumble and nuzzle into his chest more, He puts his arm around me and I start dozing off.

XX

I'm not sure how long has passed but I wake up briefly as I feel my body being lifted up, I wrap my arms around a neck, and bury my face into it. I hear a groan just before I doze back off.

XX

I wake up slightly as I am being laid down on...My bed? I groan and snuggle up in my quilt covers "Good Night Little Bird" I hear Victor? Whisper as I fall asleep.

End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed I have had this written down for months and I just haven't had the time to type it up.

-Ray


End file.
